How Childish
by h3re's-toteenLOVE
Summary: Ten is really an entirely stupid number. But, ten songs do describe their relationship. -JakeMiley- -Tagging Game-


* * *

Darn you, DramaticStarlet (Katie Lynn) for tagging me! Yes, the tagging game where you put your iPod or whatever you use to listen to music on shuffle and write a one-shot for ten songs, during the time of the song. Mine sucks. A lot. But I'll get revenge!...somehow. And I chose Jiley because I used to love them a lot. But now my loving of them has dimmed slightly.

Tag, you're it!

_xPorcelainMaskx (if you read this...and no, you don't have to write Hannah Montana)  
sEriOuS pOnAgE (kukuku, making you go back to HM fics!)  
GotenCutie (I'm evil today...anyways, I make you do this if you read this! Ha!)_

* * *

**o1. Pumpkin Soup – Kate Nash**

"Um, _what?_" Miley stared at the blond 'superstar' standing in front of her.

Said blond, Jake Ryan, shrugged casually. "You know, I thought maybe we should hang out sometime."

"Sure…"

No, she couldn't tell him that she didn't love him at all, really. She was just lonely and wanted to be touched and held. And kissed. Was that so wrong?

But then, he started talking about 'the future', and getting married. Miley just told him she would think about it. _'How about never?'_

She didn't want to hurt his feelings. But she couldn't keep pretending. "Jake…"

…

**o2. Anything But Me – Lindsay Lohan**

It frightened her.

Hannah Montana was growing bigger and bigger. Sometimes, Miley couldn't tell who she was. Who _was _she? Hannah Montana, popstar, or Miley Stewart, regular girl?

The two were blending together.

She would have to dig herself back out. Find herself.

If only she could find someone to help her.

Lilly? No, she had enough troubles with her plans to go to college.

Oliver? Okay, no. Cough.

Miley's phone rang. She picked it up quickly, frazzled in the mind, and ready to give a lame excuse and hang up.

"Miley?"

Jake still knew her number?

…

**o3. Tell Me – P. Diddy feat. Christina Aguilera**

The brunette secret songstress raised her eyebrow.

Her companion watched her with a strange fascination. What was it about her that Jake Ryan found so attractive? Was it maybe the way she walked? The way she always smiled?

Miley walked over to the blond she noticed had been staring at her incessantly for the past few minutes. "Hello? It's rude to stare you know."

He just looked in her eyes. She melted into his arms and they kissed.

She didn't even know his name.

He didn't know hers.

But it didn't matter.

Not when he was teasing her like that. Miley _never_ had to wait for anyone. He was different though.

She was hurrying him along, something very out of character for her, wishing he would just get it over with.

…

**o4. Conversations With My 13 Year Old Self – P!nk**

A young woman with chocolate brown hair cascading down her back curled up into a tight ball on her plush couch.

She remembered how she used to be when she was just a thirteen-year-old girl.

In her mind's eye, she recalled how she used to be so quiet and lonely. No one at school noticed her.

Miley felt that she wanted to hold her thirteen-year-old self comfortingly, telling her how it would change. Things would get better. She would never be lonely again.

She felt warm arms wrap around her. Jake…

Miley smiled at him, snapping out of her revelry. "I love you."

Jake grinned back. "I love you, too."

…

**o5. Hard Day's Night – The Beatles**

Jake Ryan sighed. He'd been working all day. God, he needed a vacation.

Working with that brat of an actress was _never_ fun.

But he was looking forward to seeing his girlfriend, Miley. She would be waiting for him back at the apartment they shared. She knew how much he worked and would often sympathize with him. Mostly because she knew how strenuous it could be, working all day. She wasn't Hannah Montana for nothing.

And when he walked through that doorway, he wasn't disappointed.

His girlfriend embraced him lovingly. There was no need for words.

…

**o6. A Rush Of Blood To the Head – Coldplay**

Maybe it was weird that they were sitting in a tree watching that old shack that everyone knew would be a trouble burn down.

It didn't matter to that brunette and that blond.

It was almost…calming. Everyone knew that someday, it would go down. But it was really spectacular. The orange and red, blending together in a magnificent show that crackled like dry leaves when you step on them.

The blond, Jake Ryan, pressed a kiss on the forehead of the blue-eyed girl leaning on him. She smiled at him, her eyes shining.

This was their haven. Away from all the violence and the wars. Here, in their own safe little bubble, they could watch that house burn down and feel fine.

Stars twinkled above them, promising that in the future, things would get better.

Miley searched those constellations and found her star. He'd gotten her it a while ago – when they were in high school.

"Your eyes sparkle brighter than all those stars, Miles," Jake told her lovingly.

She snuggled closer to him.

…

**o7. Flattery – Aly & A.J.**

_Jake,_

_Please. You're not the only one I've ever been in love with._

_And don't feed me that lame excuse. You know I know you better than that. You're definitely __**not**__ okay, you're __**not**__ fine, and you're __**not**__great._

_I know you didn't mean to kiss her. But that's not what bothers me. It's the fact you didn't even try to explain to me! That hurt. You didn't trust me to believe you. And that just makes it harder to trust you._

_Don't deny that we love each other. You have to weigh out the pros and cons. And right now, the cons are beating out the pros._

_Just tell me, what __**are**__ we? You're complicating things! I hate that! We'll end up hurting each other more if you don't say anything. Saying nothing…it…argh._

_I don't even know why I'm writing this note I'll never give you._

_But listen to me: I'll always love you. Don't forget that._

_-Miley_

…

**o8. Teardrops On My Guitar – Taylor Swift**

He doesn't know that I love him.

He'll never know.

He is always talking to me about his girlfriend. I'll bet she's really pretty…prettier than me.

Why can't he just look at me and realize I love him?

Jake's the one I'll never have, maybe. I hate life.

Everytime he walks by, I freeze and stare at him. But he doesn't notice.

And everytime he talks to me, I laugh because he's just so funny! He's perfect. More perfect than I could ever be.

That girl he loves had better hold him tight and love him back with all her being.

He says he's finally got it right. I pray that either I'm the one, or he's really does have it right.

Jake looked over at me, smiling.

I faked one in return.

…

**o9. Weight Of The World – Evanescence**

It was weighing her down. The guilt…

Everyone was depending on her. But she couldn't let them down. That would hurt their feelings.

But sometimes, the expectations were too much to handle. She wanted to just yell at them how she was just human and needed help too. She needed breaks now and then too.

But she kept it in, and now she was almost bursting.

And _now_, she has to bump into _him_. "Hi, Miley!"

"God! How can you be so cheerful? All those people expect me to be perfect and happy and pretty! But no one's perfect! I have a freaking song about it, but nobody thinks that maybe it affects everyone!" she yelled. Oh, no. She did not just do that. He was just being nice! And what did she do? She snapped at him.

"It's okay…"

How could he understand so much? Maybe she underestimated him.

…

**1o. Dangerously In Love – Destiny's Child**

She loved him way too much to be healthy. No, not healthy it all.

It couldn't be healthy that she smiled involuntarily whenever she thought of him. And that was frequently.

It couldn't be healthy that whenever he was around, she subconsciously always watched him.

It couldn't be healthy that when he touched her, she automatically tucked her hair behind her ear.

But he constantly reassured her that he felt the same. Maybe, if it wasn't normal, they could be abnormal together.

When they talked about the future, he would illustrate that his dream was that they would get married and start a family.

She would vehemently agree.

Sometimes she loved him so much that it hurt. Watching how he had so many fangirls.

But he always would smile and tell her she was cute when she was jealous.

They were in so deep with each other.

And it didn't matter they were completely in over their heads.

She loved him, he loved her.

* * *

Yes, it's stupid. Yes, it's cheesy at some points. Yes, it's random. Yes, it's really bad. But I got tagged. So there you go, peeps.

I've got to say, the one I had most difficultly with was _Weight Of The World_. And it's still entirely stupid. Sigh.

Feedback on how good or bad my not planned or edited stuff is?

_YourHandInMine_


End file.
